Equally Evil
by PainfullyIntroverted
Summary: Womaniser Chuck Bass moves to New York and meets a gorgeous brunette. Unknowingly attends school the next day to find that same girl is the Queen B. PreShow/ Season 1. Chuck/Blair/Carter. Characters very different
1. Chapter 1

Chuck Bass staggered into the Palace bar ready for a drink. He had been moving and 'settling in' all day. Not by request from his father, but from his new step mummy that he would move back to New York to live with the family. For the past 10 years Chuck had been attending boarding school in Switzerland, banished there once his father found him smoking pot at the age of 7, what can he say: he was an early bloomer. Since then he had bedded every girl and women he came across throughout Switzerland. Some people, like to play lacrosse, some soccer, but Chuck was more interested in other athletic activities.

He briefly met Lily his new step mother, and her son Erik, but not his father as of yet. It's probably better they keep it that way as long as possible.

As he walked over to the bar he spotted a brunette sitting by herself drinking a scotch on the rocks.

"That's a strong drink for someone of your size," he commented pulling up the seat next her.

She looked up from her drink and stared at him giving him a small smirk, then continuing to stare at her glass.

He eyes were gorgeous; she had porcelain sin and plump bright red lips: the things he would do to them. He chocolate brown curls were cascading down her back. She wore a tight red dress with an extremely low back, it looked expensive. He wasn't gay, but it was obviously from Bendels, anybody could tell she had class.

"Scotch, neat," he ordered to the bartender.

"I'm Ch—"

"Are you knew town? I've never seen you before," she asked now looking at him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I moved in today," he replied as the bartender placed his drink in front of him. "You think know everyone huh?"

"Oh I do, know everyone," she grinned taking a sip of her drink. "And everybody knows me. You'll find this out up here, everybody knows everyone. We're real tight in the Upper East Side, cosy."

Chuck smirked and signalled the bartender for another drink for her.

"Well if everyone's as breath taking as you, I think I'll make friends quite easily," he flirted.

Chuck moved his chair closer to hers so that their knees were almost touching. He flung his arm around the back of her chair casually, trying not to make a big deal of it. He could tell she wasn't exactly the type of girl to fall for his tricks.

"So why are you here drinking all on your lonesome?"

"Why do you care?" She snapped. "If this is some sort of foreplay to try to get me in to bed don't bother, it won't help your chances anymore."

Wow, she's blunt. If honestly is going to be the theme of this conversation then he may as well continue with it.

"Yes," he smirked. "Then I was going to offer you a better drink than this. Because let's face it, this scotch is bloody awful," he whispered into her ears.

He may be an asshole, but he wasn't going to piss of the man supplying his alcohol.

She giggled and turned to face him more.

"So that really gets girls into your bed? Just listening to their problems?" she asked grinning.

"Well yes, but you have to pretend you relate to their situation," he explained.

"So that's it? You just wind up in bed together?"

He grinned at her, and took another sip of his drink.

She stared at him and shook her head.

"I'm just that good," he shrugged.

What happened next, he didn't expect at all. He felt her rubbing her legs against his. Her long, endless beautiful legs…

"So, how long are you in town for?" She asked innocently as if she wasn't turning him on at all.

"Not sure, as long as my fathers marriage lasts I guess," he said. Feeling might brave, he placed a hand on her thigh and began to draw circles lightly. He felt her shiver under is touch.

"How 'bout you, are you staying in the building?" he asked trying not to concentrate on his growing erection as she bit her lip.

"Just for a short while, mothers redecorating our place," she explained rubbing her legs further up.

"So you're staying by yourself?" he asked, pushing his hand up further on her thigh, playing with the hem of her short dress.

To people in the lounge; it only seemed like two people were sitting really close together, as Chuck was blocking the activities going on.

"Mmmhmm," she answered. "Want to see it? It's truly a lovely room."

"It would be my privilege," he drawled.

Chuck stood up and pulled her chair out for her, and payed for their drinks. He snaked an arm around her waist and led her to the elevators.

Oh tonight was going to be fun

**A/N Hey guys, this is a Blair Chuck high school fic, season 1/pre showish. A lot of the characters are different, especially the story lines. Obviously, they're a bit out of character, but hey, change is good.**

**Chapters will be longer. I have already written the second chapter and will post depending on if anybody really likes it.**

**Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

"Chuck get up," Bart Bass ordered his son. 'You have your first day of school today, don't disappoint me."

Bart rolled his eyes at Chuck still lying in bed, and walked out the door.

Chuck climbed out of bed and began grooming himself, first impressions are crucial. After an hour, he was finally ready (his hair takes a lot of work to look like this). And this uniform was horrible, so naturally Chuck made his own stylish additions to his attire.

"Hey Chuck, you had a good sleep?" Erik asked from the breakfast table.

"Not bad," he replied.

"Mum and Bart just left, we should probably leave soon too," he suggested grabbing his bag.

"Sure, let's take the limo."

"You have your own limo?" Erik asked curiously.

"It was one of the conditions of me staying," Chuck explained grabbing his own bag and walking into the elevator.

Truth is he hadn't slept the entire weekend. All he could think about was that brunette beauty. It was the best night of his life. There was something so innocent about her, yet she was such a vixen. However when he woke up in the morning she was gone. He spent the next two nights at the palace bar hoping she'd show up, but the palace reception told him she checked out, and they even refused to tell him her name.

Once they arrived at school, Erik introduced him to Nate Archibald, someone in his year at St Judes.

"I'm Nate, I'm also a junior," he greeted him when Erik found his peers.

"I'm Chuck Bass," he shook his hand.

"So this here is Constance... Where most of us like to spend our time," Nate grinned. "If you know what I mean."

Chuck looked around the court yard at the girls and boys gathered in groups. The majority of the girls wore unbelievably short skirts, and tight shirts. He wasn't in Switzerland anymore.

"So Chuck, what do you do for fun? I'm on the lacrosse team, but we have heaps of other sports and activities."

"Not really into sports," Chuck drawled watching a blond girl walk past with a skirt that wasn't covering a thing.

"Ah ha," Nate grinned. "I think you'll fit in just fine. So, have you met any girls in the city yet?"

"There was one, the first night I got into town. Absolutely beautiful, and incredible in bed too."

"What's her name?" he asked. "I might know her."

Wow she wasn't kidding with the whole 'everybody knows everyone' thing.

"I'm not sure, we didn't really exchange details."

God, he wished they had though. Not until now had he ever been interested in a girl's name. But she was special, not to mention a goddess in bed.

Nate gave him an approving look and laughed a bit.

"Hi Nate, how are you?" a short brunette interrupted.

"I'm alright, thanks Penelope," he smiled. "This is Chuck, he's new."

Chuck observed the girl in front of him. She was sticking her chest out so much he thought her back was about to snap. And she had far too much makeup on for his taste.

"Nice to meet you Chuck, I'm sure we'll be seeing lots more of you around," she giggled. "Bye Nate."

Chuck watched as Nate took a big sigh of relief.

"I'm glad that's over," he admitted. "She kind of scares me."

Chuck smirked and watched the desperate girl waddle up to some stairs and greeted a bunch of girls standing there. The group all seemed to be crowded around one, who he couldn't exactly see.

He walked forward a few steps to get a look at who was gaining all of these girls attention. Suddenly he saw her. That girl from the bar. The girl.

"Ah good eye, they're the most popular group of girls in the school," Nate complimented.

"That girl, in the middle, who is she?"

"That is Blair Waldorf, Queen B of Constance. And one of my best friends," he explained.

Chuck had just assumed she was older, even though she looked very young because she was being served alcohol.

"That's her."

"What?"

"The girl, the girl I slept with, the girl from the bar," Chuck exclaimed.

Nate looked at him with disbelief.

"Blair? You slept with Blair... Are you sure?"

"Yes! Yes I'm sure."

Of course it was her, how could he possibly forget that face, that body, those legs. She was wearing a white shirt with a tight navy vest over the top showing of her glorious curves. She worse a pleated skirt, to a respectable length: practically belonged in the abbey compared to the rest of the sluts here.

"Wow… I mean… just wow."

"Why is that so surprising?" Chuck asked. Nate looked so shocked.

"Well nobody goes there man, like nobody," Nate warned him. "Everybody knows she's Carter's."

So she had a boyfriend? That wasn't exactly going to stop him. He'd never wanted anything more in his life than her, and some douche lacrosse player wasn't going to get in his way.

Before he knew it, she spotted him. Instead of a look he would have hoped for she looked shocked and a little angry. She began making her way over to them, excusing herself from the circle of girls.

"Natie!" she grinned giving him a big hug and kissing his cheek.

He spun her around. You could tell they've been friends for a long time.

"Hey Blair, it's funny, we were just talking about you," Nate smiled.

Blair stepped back and glanced at Chuck for a second.

"I bet you were," Blair smirked calmly.

"Yea, so… where's Carter?" Nate jumped straight the point.

Everyone at Constance and St Judes are complete gossips, so even Nate himself wanted to be first to find out the juicy secrets.

"How would I know," Blair snarled bitterly.

"You guys broke up again?" Nate asked. "I can never keep up, this happens once a month," he whispered to Chuck.

"Who the hell is Carter anyway," Chuck questioned confused as to why this guy was so popular in the conversation.

"Blair Baby!" a voice yelled out across the courtyard.

Chuck looked over to see a guy strolling proudly towards them. He was tall, a lot bigger than Chuck. He wore his tie worse than Nate's; it was practically hanging off him. His shoes looked expensive, maybe not as much as Chucks but hey, he tried. However it was evident that he didn't spend as much time on his hair as Chuck (defiantly not Nate): it appeared as if he just got out of bed.

"I missed you babe," Carter grinned putting an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, Archibald. Mums really excited for dinner on Saturday… hey, who's this?" he asked bluntly referring to Chuck.

Chuck watched as Carter snarled at him and his attire. He's probably just jealous because his shoes weren't as expensive.

"That's Chuck, he's Bart Bass's son," Blair stated shrugging Carters hand off her shoulder.

How did she know his name, Chuck wondered.

Carter noticed Chuck staring at Blair and snaked his arm back around her.

"Right. Come on babe, we both have a spare first up. And I thought we could take this time to make up a bit, if you know what I mean," Carter pouted.

"Yea, well maybe you thought wrong," Blair snapped. "And I'm not your _babe_, anymore remember?"

Blair stormed off pushing Carters hand off her and returning to her circle of friends.

Carter sleazily watched her walk away.

"Dude, what did you do this time?" Nate sighed.

Blair and Carter had started dating in her freshman year (his sophomore), and everyone was shocked. The virgin Queen and the bad boy Baisen. Over the past couple of years they had broke up and made up an uncountable amount of times. He went down in history in his junior year for finally bedding the virgin queen after practically a life time of knowing her.

"Nothing I can't fix," Carter smirked smugly.

"He's a cool dude man, but sometimes: he just a real ass," Nate admitted as Carter strolled off.

"Then why do you hang out with him?" Chuck asked.

"Our families have similar social rankings: we grew up together. It's sort of like forced socialisation here on the upper East Side," Nate explained. "Hey, we both have Math first, let's go."

After Math Nate and Chuck walked out into the courtyard for break and spotted Blair and Carter.

He was sitting on a table whispering in her ear with his hands around her waist as she leant over him smiling.

"Told you man, they always get back together," Nate frowned. "Hey, you wanna have a smoke?'

Chuck watched Blair leant closer and they began kissing. What on earth did he see in that ass?

"It's like you read my mind Nathaniel."

**A/N: **

**Oooh how does Blair know who he is?**

**There will be a lot more CB interaction in the next chapter**

**Might take a while for the next update. I live in Australia and there are bush fires coming my way, so we have to leave. Hopefully will update ASAP though.**


End file.
